Restore
by TheHobbitKatniss
Summary: In this action packed romance, Isabelle Lightwood has to develop feelings for Simon Lewis again, while Simon has to develop his memories again. Thought his mind is fuzzy, he knows deep in his heart that he belongs with Isabelle. Will she ever accept him or will they drift apart, leaving him with heartache and memory loss?


**Hiya everybody! So, since you guys all loved You and Me, Against the World so much, I decided to go on with my next story while still updating my other. To those of you who are not into The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare, this will NOT be for you, but don't fret, I will be writing plenty other stories to fit everybody's taste. If any of you have any requests, let me know! (:**

**Personally, I find that the story of Jace and Clary is done too often, and nobody really ever writes about what happens to Simon and Izzy after COHF. Sooo, this is a story about the two of them. **

**Restore**

My dark hair was still the same as always, my brown eyes and glasses were normal, and I still looked like myself; but the truth was, after Magnus Bane and Isabelle Lightwood found me and took me to Idris, I felt completely changed. Not that I minded, it just I couldn't recall all of my memories yet, like they were close but not close enough that I could reach them easily. Some of them were basically programmed into my head, like the fact that Clary Morgenstern was my best friend since diaper days or that Jace Herondale was egotystical, and that I was once a vampire and that Isabelle and I used to...be together.

I despised that past tense. Used to be. For the past few months, though Izzy was helpful in my remembering, she couldn't stand to touch me whatsoever. Anytime we accidentally bumped into each other or our fingertips collided, it was almost as if I had electrocuted her. My face never conveyed my frustration or my heartbreak, but my chest sure did. No matter what I did, Izzy wouldn't open back up like she used to, and it felt like she was blaming the seperation on me.

Facts that I knew were that I sacrificed my memories to be wiped by Magnus's father the demon ruler of Edom, but that was only to save everybody else. What other choice was there? Did she not understand that I was only trying to rescue her?

"Simon!" Clary's familiar voice called throughout the house. Though Idris was lovely, all of us had decided to return to New York as soon as possible. For now, we were bunking at Luke and Jocelyn's farmhouse. Striding out of the bathroom, away from that damn mirror, I found her down the hall in the room that we used to share as children when Luke would bring us up here.

"Hey, Clary," I smiled, everything actually felt normal around her and it calmed me. Her fiery red waves fell around her shoulders like a curtain and her emerald eyes lit up the room.

"I was beginning to get a little hungry and thought maybe you'd want to go to Taki's with the gang?" Clary offered. The idea was appealing, and being around Izzy was all I ever wanted.

"Of course, let's go," I nodded, allowing her enough time to grab her stele and a light coat. September was bringing in a slight chill, so I grabbed my own jacket. Finding a clear wall in the house, Clary drew a portal so that we could get to Taki's quickly, her hands drawing expertly. The feeling of the portal was always the same, but I was growing numb to the thrashing and spinning.

"Oof!" we both were thrown onto the sidewalk in front of the cafe. Unfortunately, that landing was something that I could never get used to and it seemed to hurt more and more. Through the window, I observed Isabelle and my face grew red. Today she was wearing a short black sweaterdress above lace black tights with knee high boots, and her waist long hair done up into a messy knot on her head. By the Angel, she was gorgeous.

"Uh...Simon?" Clary waved a hand in front of my face. Uh oh, I must've spaced out again.

"Huh, what? Sorry," I blabbered, not exactly sure what to say, but her smirk showed that she already knew what I was thinking about.

Above the door, a bell rang when we walked into Taki's, and we could already see Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Jace at our usual table. Fate would have it Isabelle would sit at the very end, where I wouldn't be able to sit by her. Somehow, it stung more than I'm sure it was intended to. Clary and I took our seats and the waitress, Kaelie, served us our coffee. Swirling sugar and cream into my cup, I heard Jace and Alec talking excitedly about some demons that were terrorizing some people somewhere. It was the same thing every single time, and though I imagined my whole life what it would be like to slay demons, the idea really bored me now. Truly all I desired was to be with Izzy, to hold her and feel her silky skin under my fingertips, hear her whisper my name and pull my hair in pleasure.

"Uh...Simon? Siiiimon?" Magnus flicked my forehead. Everybody was staring expectantly at my face, as if a question had been pointed my way. Apparently I had spaced out a little too long in my own little world. Coughing slightly, I looked back and forth between their faces. "What was the question?" Jace laughed snarkily, "somebody was daydreaming something dirty". That filthy bastard, how did he know? My cheeks flushed and I pointed my gaze down at the light blue tile floor.

"We asked, would you like to go out to Pandemonium tonight," Alec exaggerated, even using hand gestures to emphasize his point. I nodded vigorously, ready to get my mind off of my endless chase after Izzy. Everybody headed their seperate ways to begin preparing for the club.

Along with Clary and Jace, the both of them clad in some black outfit, we stepped in the back of the line at Pandemonium. The click clack of high heels interrupted our conversation, not that it was too lively before with the lovebirds making out in front of me. Turning my back slowly, my breath was soon lost somewhere in my throat. Standing directly in front of me was Izzy flanked by Alec and Magnus, but I could hardly see them. She was an angel, dressed in a flowing red dress that highlighted the pale palor of her skin and her black hair wrapped on top of her head in a silky crown.

Instantly, my mind was taken back to another night at Pandemonium. The very first night that I laid eyes on Isabelle Lightwood. Clary had left my side and I spotted this gorgeous girl who was way out of my league. This memory had been taken from me in Edom by Magnus's father, but seeing Isabelle dressed so beautifully made it come back without hesitation.

"Simon, you coming?" Clary asked, oblivious to my setback. Izzy gazed at me luringly from the front door of the club before stepping in casually with her cat like walk. "Yeah, let's go". The bouncer knew us by name and we were allowed in immediately. Everyone else was already gyrating on the dance floor, which was crowded with a bunch of supernatural beings. Glancing across the room, I noticed the bar wasn't as flooded with people, so I naturally floated towards the area.

"Need anything?" the bar wench questioned. The shelves above her head were littered with bottles of alcohol of many different colors and sizes. Though I never really thought of myself as a drinker, the bottles seemed alluring. What the hell, why not? "Sure, what's good?" I asked curiously. The faerie bar wench wrinkled her brow in deep thought for a moment, before an idea popped into her head. Mixing some blue sort of concoction, she slid it across the bar counter to me. I announced, "cheers", and slugged the blue concoction down completely.

It tasted wonderful and the burn in my throat was the greatest feeling, so I had about five or so more until my head clouded fuzzily. "Perhaps you should stop here," the bar wench advised, and I agreed. The world was slightly tilted and spinning, but I made my way slowly to Izzy, who was sitting alone at a table. "Hey, Is-isabelle," I tried saying, but it came out more slurred than I intended. A puzzled look flashed across her face, "Simon? Are you drunk?" Wrapping my arms around her awkwardly, I attempted to murmur but my voice grew in volume, "I love you so much". Helpless to my weight, Izzy grew irritated, "uh, Simon, get off of me. What are you doing?"

Twisting uncomfortably, my stomach bubbled disturbingly. Oh no, not now. Quickly, I moved my head to the side before emptying the contents I had drank earlier. The music in the club continued to beat, but it couldn't drown out the ringing in my ears. Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus had appeared out of thin air practically and witnessed everything that had happened. Embarassment flooded my cheeks, but Isabelle threw me off of her and I landed harshly on the ground, in the puddle of my own puke. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed angrily, before stalking out of the club. That was all I registered in my head before the room and the music faded to black nothingness.


End file.
